


Доверие

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Hives



Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [10]
Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hives/pseuds/Hives
Summary: (полноразмертут)
Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Доверие

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917145) by [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020), [RossomahaaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR). 



> (полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/51/1b/jrgg48gJ_o.jpg))


End file.
